One Little Fight
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Nymphadora is born. Narcissa visits Andromeda. But during her visit the word "Mudblood" slips out and it leads to a fight. Black Sisters Part 3 of 3


"Nymphadora Tonks…" The tiny baby in Andromeda's arm squirmed and smiled at her mother.

"Dromeda… Look at her hair." Andromeda let out a gasp. When she was born her hair had been a dark brown but now it was blonde and still changing. "What-"

"She's a Metamorphmagus!" Andromeda was so excited. She had given birth to a Metamorphmagus. The baby giggled and squirmed even more. Ted held out his arm and Andromeda handed the baby to him. "I'm going to write to my sister."

"Bellatrix?"

"No, Cissy. She always wanted children and she'll be happy to be an aunt." Andromeda carefully stood up and walked over to the desk.

_Dear Cissy,_

_How are you? I'm well. But really why I'm writing this because I want to tell you…_

_You're an aunt! I just gave birth to Nymphadora Marie Tonks._

_And you'll never believe it. She's a Metamorphmagus!_

_Her hair just keeps changing. It was dark brown when she was born and now it blonde (like yours!) and still changing._

_You don't have to rush over here. But you can visit when you get the chance to._

_Love always,_

_Dromeda_

Andromeda sealed the letter and stood back up. Ted came over and handed her Nymphadora.

"I'll go send it. You need your rest. And Dora's probably hungry." Andromeda smiled and handed the letter to her husband. She sat down on the bed and feed her little baby.

"Mum! Can I go now? Please? I'm all done here." Narcissa crossed her arm and waited for her mother's response. Narcissa had just gotten out of school. She had to wait a couple months before going to see her niece because she was stuck at school.

"Alright. Go on. Give Dromeda my love." Narcissa nodded; then she apparated to her sister's house. She knocked on the door and Ted answered the door.

"Oh. Narcissa." Narcissa walked in. "Dromeda's in the living room with Dora." Narcissa nodded and followed Ted. She didn't like him. He was a Muggle-born… A Mudblood. But she couldn't call him that in front of Andromeda.

"Cissy! You're here." The two sisters hugged.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I was busy with N.E.W.T.s and couldn't get a chance to come and visit you. So where's the little one?" Andromeda pointed to the crib where the squirming little baby was. Narcissa went over and picked her up. Nymphadora's hair was changing to turquoise.

"This is Nymphadora."

"Now Dromeda. I thought our parents had bad taste in names. What's with Nymphadora?"

"Well… it's a long story. But Ted and I agreed that her nickname will be Dora." Narcissa let little Dora grab her finger and pull it back and forth. Narcissa laughed, as the baby seemed to be amused with moving her tiny fist back and forth while still holding onto Narcissa's finger. With her other hand, Nymphadora grabbed some of Narcissa's hair looked at it and giggled. Then her hair began to change to that color. Andromeda laughed at the excitement her little baby was getting.

"Hello Nymphadora. I'm Auntie Cissy." Dora giggled and continued to play with Narcissa's hair and finger. "Has Bella seen her?"

"No, not yet. I sent a letter to her the other day. But, I haven't gotten an answer back. Then again… I really haven't heard from Bella since the wedding."

"Me neither. Mum and Dad don't get any letters from her. They think that she's not contacting anyone because she wants to spend time with her husband." Dora let go of Narcissa's finger and hair. She started squirming and looking upset. "Oh, I think she wants you." Andromeda took her daughter.

"Well, Bella will visit when she wants to. But, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been fine. Argh! I'm so jealous!" Andromeda looked at her sister with confusion. "I mean, you're happily married and you have an adorable little baby! That's what I want!"

"Well, you're of age now. You can get married and have a baby."

"But first I have to find someone…"

"Who was that boy you always liked?"

"Which one?" Andromeda and Narcissa laughed.

"Hm… I remember a certain… Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa blushed.

"Well… I mean… he's cute… and…" Andromeda laughed as her sister stumbled over her words.

"You're going to marry him. I know it."

"Thanks. So what's it like living with a Mudblood- oops." Andromeda scowled. "Um… Old habits die hard?"

"Quite fine. Actually he's more wizard than Muggle. But if I remember correctly it was Bella who called every _Muggle-born_ a Mudblood."

"Maybe I accidentally picked up a few things from Bella." Narcissa smiled hoping her sister would forgive her.

"Like loving a Death Eater…" Andromeda muttered.

"Dromeda!"

"What?"

"But… Lucius isn't a Death Eater!" Andromeda laid the sleeping Nymphadora in her crib.

"Yes he is. He joined when the rest did. Right before Bella joined." Narcissa gasped.

"How-"

"I'm a member of the Order of The Phoenix." Narcissa's eyes grew big.

"Dromeda! How could you! You're… You're… You're a blood traitor just like Sirius!" Tears weld up in Narcissa's eyes. "Everyone thought that you would be like Bella and me. You would marry a pureblood and support the Dark Lord! Like the rest of the Blacks!"

"Well, if you noticed, I'm not a Black. Andromeda Tonks. Tonks. You can go and tell Mum. She's already disowned me! She disowned me for being engaged to Ted."

"Well that's what you deserved for marrying a… A Mudblood!" Narcissa wiped a tear from her eye.

"Get out of my house. Just leave."

"I wish it hadn't ended like this Dromeda."

"Me neither… Now leave."

"FINE!" Narcissa screeched. She disapparated and Nymhadora woke up and cried. Andromeda stood there for a minute crying. She wiped her eyes and went to comfort her crying baby.

Narcissa apparated home and ran up to her bedroom. She threw herself on her bed and cried. She didn't hear a knock on her door and she didn't see Bellatrix enter in.

"Cissy? What's wrong?" Narcissa looked up at her sister.

"I hate her!"

"Who? Who Cissy?"

"Dromeda! I hate her!" More tears ran down her face. " She's… She's… She joined the Order *sob* of the Phoenix *sob*."

"I know. Mum blacked out her picture on the family tree. She's a blood traitor." Bellatrix held her crying sister. "Cissy I want to show you something." Bellatrix rolled back her sleeve. There it was… the Dark Mark. Narcissa gasped.

"Bella… When…"

"After my wedding. I dueled the Dark Lord to prove myself worthy." Narcissa looked at the Dark Mark.

"Does um… Lucius have it?" Bellatrix nodded. Narcissa wiped her eyes. "I guess I'll be marrying a Death Eater too."

"Cissy!"

"No, he's not asked me yet… But… we've been dating. I'm sure he'll ask me soon." Bellatrix hugged her sister harder.

"I'm so happy for you." Narcissa forced a smile. This was her true sister right here with her.

**Thanks for reading. It was really quite sad wasn't it? Narcissa and Andromeda fighting. But something had to break the three of them apart. **

**I own NOTHING! It all belong to J. K. Rowling except the idea for the story.**


End file.
